


(untitled #2)

by Ho_Ne



Series: （各种摸鱼/练习堆放处） [3]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Body Worship, Hand Fetish, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne
Summary: 因为搞过布→葛这个角度了，所以是时候搞葛→布啦！（是指双向箭头的前提下侧重写一个方向的箭头）仍然很短，仍然是大写加粗的fetish。这次想试试写【手】。本文在创作过程中没有任何真实人类或其它动物受到伤害。我对您在阅读本文后采取的任何行动不承担任何责任。





	(untitled #2)

**Author's Note:**

> （灵感来源是霜太几天前的图和推❤）

_嗒。嗒嗒。嗒嗒嗒。嗒嗒。_

食指。无名指。食指。拇指。小指。无名指。中指。

布鲁克林的指尖在你肩胛处的皮肤上跳跃，弹奏着只有他才知晓的神秘音符。

他的指尖经常是凉的。从你手中接过水杯的时候是，有蝴蝶停在上面的时候是，放下画笔的时候是，为你整理乱发的时候也是。现在也是。

有时你甚至觉得这双手其实是古希腊那些崇尚人体美到极致的艺术家用白色大理石雕成，只是凭着某种祝福或者神迹才活动起来：每一个指节都永远光滑干净，倒刺、硬茧和斑点也无处可寻；轻叩琴键就能奏响乐曲，触及你的身躯便可带来欢愉——除了布鲁克林，还有谁会拥有这样的手呢？

所以，就算刚才这双手还在高潮的震颤中抓红了你的肩膀和手臂，你也只会在事后把这些手指仔细吻过一边又一遍。

 

_嗒嗒。嗒嗒嗒。嗒。嗒。_

指尖弹跳的节奏逐渐变得慢条斯理起来，似乎从轻快的小调换成了舒缓的浪漫曲。

冰凉的大理石融化成了温柔的水滴。你闭上双眼，准备与他一同入眠。

 

 

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读⭐
> 
> 以及热烈庆祝葛布和葛凯布都在本站拥有了common tag！！
> 
>  
> 
> ————————  
> ❤欢迎访问本账号简介：https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/profile


End file.
